


Naegami Oneshot Book

by nyakuyatogami



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Fluff, No Smut, Request whatever, please im desperate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyakuyatogami/pseuds/nyakuyatogami
Summary: i have the urge to write naegami so please leave requests and ill try my best :) !!
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Naegami Oneshot Book

request page !! :))


End file.
